


come on, skinny love, just last the year.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Experimental Style, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Seungyoun bilang, cinta mereka menggelembung.Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa perlahan-lahan, cinta mereka mengering seiring waktu.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	come on, skinny love, just last the year.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce x 101 adalah acara survival di bawah naungan mnet. x1 adalah sebuah grup bentukan 11 orang trainee dari produce x 101 dan bernaung di bawah manajemen swing entertainment. judul berasal dari lagu bon iver yang berjudul skinny love. tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun yang didapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.

Seungyoun dulu percaya diri, mengatakan bahwa cinta mereka itu menggelembung.

Wooseok yang mendengarnya mendengus seraya tertawa kecil. Biarpun itu benar adanya, diksi Seungyoun begitu hiperbolis (“Enggak! Itu artistik!” Seungyoun berkelit seraya mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Wooseok terbahak hingga sudut-sudut matanya berair). Cinta mereka terisi tiap hari, hingga menggelembung, hingga pecah pun, tidak akan ada yang pecah kecuali cinta yang akan bocor tumpah ke segala arah, menyirami semua orang dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Bukankah seharusnya begitu sebuah hubungan itu? Tidak hanya tentang mereka berdua, cinta juga harus menyebar pada sekitarnya, menimbulkan rasa nyaman pada orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

Seharusnya, seperti itu.

Namun, hal yang tidak pernah terbayang oleh Seungyoun dan Wooseok adalah, cinta pun mengenal musim panceklik dan waktu pun ialah makhluk iri dengki.

Cinta mereka disedot oleh waktu, dihisap perlahan-lahan hingga luruh, hingga yang semula menggelembung perlahan-lahan mengurus, mengurus, hingga cinta mereka tak lebih dari tulang berbalut kulit. Begitu kurus kering. Begitu menyedihkan. Begitu kering. Cinta yang kering. Waktu dengki, jijik melihat manusia dengan besar kepalanya mengatakan bahwa cinta mereka abadi. _Lihat saja_, waktu berkata, _tidak akan ada yang abadi jika sudah berhadapan denganku!_ Hangat pun perlahan mendingin. Seungyoun dan Wooseok tidur bersisian di ranjang yang sama, tetapi tak ada kata yang ditukar lagi. Mereka berpegangan tangan, namun rasanya begitu dingin. Mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain, tapi senyumnya tak sampai membuat kedua mata menyipit.

Tidak ada orang lain. Tidak ada siapapun yang ingin merebut posisi.

Hanya ada waktu yang dengki. Waktu yang membuat semuanya rusak, kacau balau secara perlahan.

Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan cinta yang telah kering kerontang?

Tiap tetes yang diusahakan Seungyoun dan Wooseok untuk menyiram bak meneteskan air di gurun pasir. Tidak ada guna. Sebelum tiba di tanah pun, tetes itu akan mengering dalam sekejap. Tiap peluk yang ditukar tak lebih dari tubuh bersua dengan tubuh. Tiap pagut yang berlangsung tak lebih dari bibir bertemu bibir. Seakan seluruh cinta yang membuncah tiap kali mereka bertukar sentuh itu tidak pernah ada sejak awal. Menghilang tanpa jejak. Yang tersisa hanyalah komitmen yang mengikat mereka hingga akhir hayat dan apapun yang telah dipersatukan oleh takdir tidak akan bisa dipisahkan dengan mudah.

Cinta mereka tandus tanpa bisa diperbaiki. Berkat waktu sang pendengki. [***]


End file.
